Por siempre Lily y James
by Pao Bloom
Summary: cap 4 up! alguien esta haciendo bromas... y no son los merodeadores.. una fiesta?... espero que les guste - reviews -
1. El Incidente

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Bueno primero que todo bienvenidos a mi primer l/j asi que no sean duros conmigo. Ok? Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo a historia  
  
Por siempre Lily y James  
  
I CAPITULO : EL INCIDENTE  
  
Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja de estatura media y ojos verdes miraba alrededor de la llena estación de tren tratando de encontrar a sus tres mejores amigas.  
  
Iba con una jaula que contenía u lechuza adentro y con una pesada maleta. Su madre la había dejado en la pared (N/A : ustedes saben cual) y nunca se había atrevido a entrar, cosa de muggles (N/A : después les explico bien todo esto)  
  
¡LILY! Esta miró hacia tras y se encontró o una chica de cabello ataño, d su misma estatura : Sandy. ¿cómo has estado Lily? AAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Lily y Sandy voltearon hacia atrás y se sorprendieron al ver una chica bajita en frente de Peter P. y observaron que era Kate. Al fin, Sandy pudo reaccionar llevándose Lily tomada el brazo hacia donde Katie , como le decían a veces.  
  
Lily, Sandy ¿dónde está Railly?  
  
No la hemos visto, debe estar adentro guardando compartimiento.  
  
Con esto las 3 chicas subieron fueron de compartimiento en compartimiento buscando puesto y se sorprendieron al ver lo lleno que estaba el tren, hasta pensaron quedarse sentadas en el pasillo cuando vieron un compartimiento con Railly dentro y... totalmente vacío.  
  
Al fin llegaron, se han tardado demasiado - dijo Railly  
  
Si - afirmaron todas acomodándose en el lugar.  
  
Bueno Katie creo que tienes algo que contar- dijo Sandy cuando todas estaban sentadas, Sandy era la bochinchosa del grupo.  
  
Ah... eso - dijo Kate suspirando  
  
Vamos Kate, cuentanos  
  
OK. Es por gusto tratar de rendirse ante ustedes. Todo empezó cuando Peter me pidió, a finales del curso anterior que fuera su novia, primero pensé claro que NO, pero después se me ocurrió una GRAN idea : salir con Peter para llegarme a juntar con los Merodeadores.  
Pero luego, al regresar de curso Peter ¡me pidió un beso! ¿qué le  
pasa?  
  
Las chicas no paraban de reír,fue entonces cuando comprendieron que con  
lo teatrosa que era Kate (N/A : esa palabra existe ¿?) decició gritar y  
decirle a Peter monstruo.  
  
- Hacerte novia de... ese.. ese.. chico si se puede decir - ninguna podía  
controlar sus risas.  
  
¡OIGAN SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES SON MIS AMIGAS!  
  
Está bien, está bien - dijo Railly con compostura  
  
Ahora es donde entran ustedes  
  
¿nosotras?  
  
Si, ustedes me deben ayudar,¿con qué cara me enfrentaré a Peter?  
  
Todos se quedaron pensando...  
-¡YA SÉ! - dijo Lily  
  
Todos la miraron para ver cual era su idea  
  
-Yo pienso que debes ir a hablar con el, después de todo jugaste con sus  
sentimientos  
  
- ¡jamás!  
  
- ¿jamás?  
  
Digo. Paf Paf. Hola Peter perdón por haber jugado con tus sentimientos  
  
Tienes razón, se escucha mal  
  
De repente ,se abrió a puerta del compartimiento dando paso a Madam Hanah con los dulces.  
  
¿desean algo?  
  
¡SI! - todas se miraron y compraron un millón de grajeas, ranas de chocolate y muchas cosas más.  
  
Las chicas dejaron "el caso amoroso" para después y se quedaron riéndose. Quien sería capaz de imaginar lo que Kate haría para conseguir a algún Merodeador. (N/A : misterio jajaja)  
  
***MiEnTrAs TanTo***  
  
Y ¡PAUF! Se forma la turbulencia - decía Sirius  
  
Peter ¿por qué te ríes tanto? - dijo Remus que desde hace un rato podía ver que Peter no paraba de reír y reír,  
  
Me impresiona a veces lo tontas que pueden ser las chicas - dijo Peter  
  
Jajajajaja.... ¿te acabas de dar cuenta?  
  
Esa Kate.. - Peter les contó toda la historia  
  
Así que ahora debe estar pensando en como disculparse conmigo jajaja  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts era hora de subirse a los botes, todos  
cogieron su respectivo bote.  
  
A Lily, Kate,Sandy y Railly les tocó con una Hufflepuff muy callada  
llamada Clauh.  
  
Todo iba bien, hasta que el agua del lago se empezó a sentir como  
revoltosa. Los botes se iban tambaleando que a muchos les asustaba.  
  
¿qué está pasando?  
  
- creo que el calamar se puedo bravo - bromeó Sandy  
  
me estoy mareando - dijo Kate y esto asustó todas ya que se empezó a poner de un color verdoso.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y con esto el agua se iba poniendo peor.  
  
¡un hechizo! - gritaba Railly  
  
Trankilus lagus - decía Lily pero no funcionaba  
  
No les quedó más remedio que agarrarse fuertemente y sostener a Kate.  
Cuando el agua se fue calmando, habían ya casi llegado a la orilla  
  
¿te pasa algo? - dijo Lily hacia Clauh sorprendida de que no se había quejado  
  
estoy meditando  
  
Las chicas se miraron y Sandy susurró : esta chica si que es rara  
  
Todos bajaron el bote y se sorprendieron al ver a unos divertidos  
merodeadores.  
  
¿vieron la cara de Snape?  
  
Ahora si nos recordarán  
  
Sandy caminó hacia ellos con Kate jalada por el brazo  
  
OH.... AHORA SI QUE ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS - dijo medio que entre risas Sandy ya que no se llevaba mal con los merodeadores.  
  
tranquila Rosenfair  
  
Ahora ustedes la llevarán donde Madam Plintah a ver que le da  
  
Tu amiga es muy mala.. jajajajajaja - no aguantó Peter  
  
Ya veo Peter con que tu también fuiste un broma  
  
Peter no hacia más que reirse y reírse  
  
bueno, nosotros la llevaremos - dijo Sirius ya que sus fans se habían acumulado alrededor y tenía que hacerse el caballeroso.  
  
Bastó esto para que los merodeadores salieran con Kate a donde Madam Plintah en busca de una medicina.  
  
Cuando las chicas entraron al Gran Comedo, vieron que estaba lleno de gente y se dirijieron a la mesa Griffindor (N/A : ¿se escribe sí?) y le guardaron un asiento a Kate.  
  
Después de haber pasado la selección vieron que no todos los alumnos nuevos eran de Hogwarts sino que habían unos que nunca ates se habían visto por ahí.  
  
Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus puestos se pudo observar a Kate, entrando con los Peter y adelante los demás merodeadores. Kate fue donde ellas y se sentó en la silla que le habían reservado. Desperté y lo primero que vi fue al más apuesto de Hogwarts : James Potter  
  
Las chicas rieron y le explicaron lo que había pasado cuando Dumbledore se levantó para hablar  
  
Queridos alumnos, este año vienen nuevas sorpresas y como algunos habrán notado nuevos alumnos y esto me lleva a explicarles que este año serán elegidos 3 estudiantes de cada escuela para representarla en la competencia de conocimientos de magos. Profesora McGonagall puede proceder  
  
La profesora aclaró su garganta : Escuela de Salem : Marie, Landy y Claustrok  
Beaxbatouns : Rondeks, Sanders y Lols.  
Dumstrang : Wansi, Forset y Klarinn  
Hogwarts : Potter, Lendhy y Evans  
Escuela Wizards : Renfoll, Hondies y Kensign  
  
¡LILY!, fuiste elegida - dijo Railly  
  
con ¿potter?... y ¿quién es Lendhy? - dijo Lily  
  
Ahora eso no importa, pasa al frente  
  
Lily le hizo caso a sus amigas y se sorprendió al ver que Lendhy era nada  
más y nada menos que Clauh.  
  
La profesora McGonagall les hizo señas de que pasaran a un salón para  
explicarles bien como era todo.  
  
-Sentimos no haberles dicho antes pero hemos estado en otros asuntos  
-dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a los de Hogwarts.  
  
Después de haberles dado las indicaciones la prof. les indicó que  
salieran de nuevo a la ceremonia de bienvenida.  
  
Lily ¿qué te dijeron?  
  
Las indicaciones. La competencia es en dos meses en los que nos debemos preparar.  
  
¿preparar?  
  
si, eso es lo malo. Sabes que es estar 2 meses con ese estrés, pero bueno.  
  
¿ y quién es Lendhy?  
  
Jajajaja.. a que no adivinas es Clauh  
  
Bueno no me sorprende, era una chica callada y solitaria.  
  
***MienTras QuE***  
  
Vaya Prongs, debes estudiar bien  
  
Si. Además tenemos ventaja, la Hufflepuff es muy estudiosa y bueno Evans es inteligente se podría decir,  
  
Después de comer, reír y hablar, todos subieron  
  
¡¡LILY!! - Sandy trataba de despertar a su amiga  
  
¿qué?  
  
Primer día de clases y ¡QUEE!  
  
¿qué pasa San? - dijo Railly saliendo del baño  
  
Pociones con Slytherin  
  
Genial  
  
Después de que todas estuvieron listas, salieron hacia el aula de Pociones. -Un nuevo año y ahora para empezar haremos la poción de Unicornios ¿quién me dice por qué es importante y para qué se usa?  
  
Lily levantó la mano y también una chica llamada Marina Squarrol  
  
¿squarrol?  
  
Son importantes ya que los unicornios la necesitan cuando sus niveles de energía son muy bajos. Sin embargo, es una poción sumamente difícil de elaborar - dijo Marina mirando a Lily con cara de desprecio.  
  
Y es por eso que aquí trataremos de desarrollar la poción. Estarán n parejas : Malfoy Rosenfair; Snape y Evans; Squarroll y Potter; Candel y Lupin; Black y Menders.. Únanse ya  
  
Cada uno se fue con su pareja  
  
Me puedes llamar Severus  
  
Tu me puedes llamar Lily  
  
Con esto, teminaron su clase de pociones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había pasado la mañana y se hallaban comiendo  
  
¿Severus? - dijo Sandy  
  
si  
  
¿es agradable? - dijo Sandy con cara de cómo si fuera posible  
  
al menos eso creo - decía Kte  
  
Hola, escuché que alguien decía que Snape era agradable - entró Srius  
  
Si, me he hecho amiga de él - dijo Kate  
  
Luego de que el dia pasara sin más novedades hallaban todos en la sala  
común Griffindor hablando y riendo como siempre. Acabamos de hacer una roma dijeron los merodeadores entando o la Dama Gorda  
  
- ¿a quién? - dijo Sandy (N/A : acuérdense que ella no se llevaba mal con  
los merodeadores)  
  
A Snape jajajajaja  
  
Bien hecho me cae TAN mal - dijo Sandy  
  
Por cierto Lily, he quedado con Clauh en que nos reuniéramos en la biblioteca para estudiar a las 6:30 p.m ¿te nos unes? - dijo James cuando los demás merodeadores se callaron  
  
Lily afirmó y se fue a dormir , ya era tarde.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAP!  
Bueno plissss reviews!!!!!! Con dudas, sugerencias, lo que sea!  
  
Y les adelanto algo que viene en el siguiente cap : Un encuentro no muy  
amigable  
(he escrito un poquito de este cap así que me dejan reviews para seguir  
escribiendo)  
  
- Snape ¿amigo de Lily?  
- Kate está tramando algo Marina ¡¿algo planeaa!? Clauh entiende que a sido muy dura con lily y james.  
  
ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP... REVIEWS! 


	2. Un encuentro no muy amigable

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...hago esto solo por diversión.  
  
Ahora contesto reviews :  
  
winter's fairy : primero que todo el parrafo escrito en primera persona era Kate. Si, estuvo un poco enredado porque mi computadora se salta las letras y además fanfiction me pegó un poco el fic. Este capítulo está hecho con más espacios,etc. para que lo puedas entender mejor,jejeje. Bueno. *espero que te guste*  
  
Kagome-lamister : se que estuvo un poco enredado porque mi comp. se salta a veces letras y también cuando subí el cap se pegó más, así que este cap lo hice con mas claridad para que lo entiendas, asi que aquí esta el sig cap.. bye bye  
  
Syringen : que bien que te haya gustado!!, aquí tienes más para que puedas seguir leyendo. Chau  
  
ani-b : bueno anabel aquí está el siguiente capítulo que, por cuerto,también le cambié cosas,jejeje. Bueno sige leyendo .... saludos  
  
mep1 : mel! Aquí te dejo el siguiente cap para que sigas leyendo pues. Jajajaja,, bye bye.  
  
Bueno se que esta quedando un poco enredado porque mi computadora está medio dañada y se salta letras, además fanfiction me lo pega un poco más así que este capitulo trate de hacerlo más separado... *EsPeRo QuE LeS GuSTe*  
Besos,  
Pao b  
  
Se que este capítulo no tiene nada emocionante pero les digo que sigan leyendo porque lo que viene es importante para que comprendan bien el fic..  
  
Ahora sin más que decir les dejo el segundo cap.  
  
Por siempre Lily y James  
  
II CAPITULO : UN ENCUENTRO NO MUY AMIGABLE  
  
Al día siguiente, todo era lo normal, las clases de nuevo, tener que juntarse con Snape para la poción del Unicornio y Snape, la verdad, era muy agradable. Pero, aunque muchos no crean, todo podía cambiar en unas pocas horas.  
  
- "Se me quedó la varita" - dijo Kate  
  
- " Vamos a buscarla, te acompaño" - dijo Railly  
  
Así quedaron solas Lily y Sandy caminando por el corredor en dirección a la torre de Astronomía, cuando vieron que Malfoy y Snape se acercaban.  
  
Lily sabía que a Sandy no le agradaba Snape, pero igual decidió saludarlo por cortesía.(N/A : acuérdense que Lily era como perfecta o algo así... jajaja)  
  
-"Hola Severus "  
  
Malfoy se quedó en estado de shock. Le estaba dirijiendo la palabra a Snape. ¿cómo se atrevia, una sangre sucia hablándole a su mejor amigo? Esto no se podía permitir,  
  
-"Snape... ¿conoces a esta sangre sucia?" - dijo Lucius mirando a Lily con un gran desprecio  
  
Snape se quedó pensando. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Sabía de lo que Lucius era capaz de hacer pero por otra parte.. (N/A : y se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos)  
  
-"OYEEEE" - dijo Sandy molesta por la forma en que habían llamado a su mejor amiga.  
  
- "¿cuál es tu problema Rosenfair?" - dijo Malfoy mirándola con azco  
  
- "MI problema es que llamaste a mi amiga sangre sucia cuando tu eres solo un mago adinerado presumido que todo lo que haces es molestar a las otras personas. ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ME MOLESTA!" - dijo furiosa Sandy  
  
- "Yo no te conozco sangre sucia" - dijo al fin Snape diriejiendose a Lily, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-"Me das lástima"- se limito a decir una calmada Lily saliendo hacia la torre con Sandy y una aire tiunfante.  
  
Luego de haber llegado a la torre , se sentaron en sus puestos y decidieron no contarle a Railly ni a Kate. Cuando menos esperaban, se hallaban todos en la sala común.  
  
-"Bueno chicas me debo ir a estudiar con Clauh y con James"  
  
-"¿tan pronto?"  
  
-"Si, ya son las 6:25 p.m., he quedado con ellos a las 6:30"  
  
Lily salió y se encontró con Katie dirigiéndose a la sala común.  
  
-"Lily, ¿ a donde vas?"  
  
-"Voy a la biblioteca a estudiar con Potter y Clauh"  
  
- "Ohh.. que te vaya bien"  
  
Lily caminó hasta la biblioteca cuando se encontró a los dos sentados  
  
-"Al fin llegas Evans" - dijo Clauh  
  
Lily miró su reloj, apenas eran las 6:28 p.m. ¿cómo que tarde?. Decidió quedarse callada y empezar a estudiar.  
  
Cuando ya había pasado una hora con 15 minutos ya todos estaban cansados menos Clauh  
  
-"Ya no puedo más" - dijo James  
  
-"Potter, no seas tan quisquilloso. Y tú Evans, ese encantamiento está mal" - dijo Clauh mirando a James y a Lily.  
  
James y Lily se miraron con furia.  
  
- "NOS LARGAMOS" - dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.  
  
Los dos salieron de la biblioteca en dirección a la sala común.  
  
-" Tu amiga resultó ser una fiera"  
  
-"¿mi amiga?"  
  
-"Si, Evans, después de todo tu estabas feliz de que fueramos con ella"  
  
-"parece que a Mr. Potter no se le escapa una"  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común solo vieron a Sandy, Remus y a Sirius.  
  
- "Lily, les conte lo de Snape" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"¿qué pasó con el?" - dijo James pareciendo desenterrado.  
  
-"Después Sirius te cuenta"  
  
-"Si, no se como a Kate le agrada" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Oigan, no es por nada, pero ella trama algo." - dijo Sirius  
  
-"¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-"Está más pegada a Los Merodeadores que nunca, pero de eso no la culpo."  
  
Ante este comentario recibió una patada de Sandy.  
  
-"Sige" - le dijo esta  
  
-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que la vi hablando con Snape y con Malfoy"  
  
-" Por cierto, ¿dónde está?"  
  
-"Subió, dijo que tenía algo que hacer"  
  
-"Debemos averiguar que es lo que planea" - dijo Sandy  
  
Ante esto Lily le metió un codazo y le dijo " estaríamos desconfiando en nuestra amiga".  
  
-"Lily, no seas sí, después de todo, piensa que Snape es agradable"  
  
-"Tienes razón"- dijo Lily a quien al mencionarle el nombre Snape o Severus ardía en rabia.  
  
Luego se sorprendieron al ver a Railly entrando por la Dama Gorda.  
  
-"¿por qué me miran todos?" - dijo Railly viendo que Remus, James, Sirus, Lily Sandy dirigían sus miradas hacía ella.  
  
-"¿en dónde estabas Railly?"  
  
-"En la biblioteca , a que no adivinan a quien me encontré allá"  
  
- "¿a quién?"  
  
-"A Clauh y me mandó esto. Para Lily y James. "  
  
Lily extendió la mano y abrió la nota. Lily volteó se sorprendió al ver que los 3 Merodeadores se habían hecho a un lado para hablar de algo "secreto".  
  
Queridos Lily y James :  
Esta carta es para pedirles perdón por haberlos tratado así. Debí entender que ustedes no tienen tanta coeficiencia intelectual como yo.  
Hasta proto,  
Clauh  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily y sus amigas estaban cómodas en el Gran Comedor desayunando cuando vieron las puertas abrirse dando paso a los Merodeadores. Cuando todos pasaron al lado de las chicas, Lily le pegó a James  
  
-"que paso" - dijo este  
  
-"Esto es de parte de Clauh"  
  
Después de que James leyó la carta, se puso bravo.  
  
-"¿no tenemos su misma coeficiencia intelectual?" - dijo James bravo.  
  
-"es obvio que ella lo interpretó de otra manera"- dijo Lily  
  
-"A mi no me importa que es lo que ella piense. Nadie ofende a James."  
  
Cuando de repente, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor vieron a Clauh. James cogió a Lily el brazo (N/A : la arrastró hasta donde Clauh).  
  
-"¿cómo que no tenemos tu mismo coeficiente intelectual que tú?" - dijo James  
  
-"Clauh, creo que no te has expresado bien"- dijo Lily pasivamente.  
  
-"¿cómo así?"  
  
-"Clauh, trata de explicar lo de la nota"  
  
-"¿quieren qué le explique?. Yo hago TODO lo referente a estudiar para ganar y ustedes dos no hacen su mayor esfuerzo"  
  
Lily se pudo brava.  
  
-"¿qué no hago mi mayor esfuerzo?"- gritó James  
  
-"Clauh Lendhy, tu NO me vas a decir a mi si yo hago mis mayores esfuerzos o no"  
  
-"NO ME GRITEN"  
  
-"Sabes que Clauh, vete a la biblioteca aprendete todos los libros que quieras pero a mi me dejas tranquila".  
  
-"BIEN"  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había pasado una semana desde la pelea y desde entonces ni Lily ni James hablaban con Clauh.  
  
Ya eran las 7:30 p.m. cuando estaban reunidos en la sala común.  
  
-"Algo está pasando, Kate ya no sale con nosotras ¿no se han dado cuenta?"  
  
-"tienes razón"  
  
-"¿y qué?"  
  
-"La escuché de nuevo hablando con Malfoy y Snape"  
  
-"Hola chicas"- dijo Sirius uniéndose a la conversación.  
  
-"Hablamos de Kate"  
  
-"Ah.. ella, jajajaja. No creo que haya superado la broma que le hicimos. u cabello cambiaba de color, jajaja.  
  
-"¡SIRIUS!"- este miró al otro lado de la sala común y vió que los merodeadores lo llamaban.  
  
-"Me voy"  
  
De repente, cuando menos esperaban, entró su tema de conversación a la sala común.  
  
-"Chicas,casualmente las buscaba por toodo Hogwarts"  
  
-"¿para qué?"  
  
-"Para decirles solo que he encontrado una nueva amiga y que nuestra amistad no debería continuar"  
  
-" ¿así de simple? "  
  
-"Si, Marina Squarroll aunque sea de Slytherin es muy buena"  
  
-"Me sorprendes, Katie"  
  
-"Bueno, creo que no me puedes llamar así"  
  
-"¿qué?"  
  
-"Rosenfair, Evans, Candel nuestra amistad terminó"  
  
Kate salió de una vez a su dormitorio.  
  
La semana pasó sin novedades, hasta que...  
  
Lily caminaba a la orilla del lago cuando sintió que alguien a topaba en el hombro.  
  
-"lo siento"- se limitó a decir Clauh  
  
- "¿qué?"  
  
-"lo acepto, a veces soy muy orgullosa y pienso que ... tu me entiendes, ya le pedí disculpas a James y este aceptó, ahora tu ¿qué dices?"  
  
-"amigas".  
  
Lily y Clauh caminaron hasta que cada una se cansó y se fue a su respectiva sala común.  
  
-"Últimamente todo está siendo muy raro" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Si, demasiadas peleas".  
  
-"Eso no es todo"  
  
-"¿qué dices Sandy?"  
  
-"Sirius me parece lindo"  
  
-"Jajajajaja, tu Sandy Rosenfair diciendo que Sirius lindo."  
  
-"Eso no es todo"  
  
-"Así que no acaban las sorpresas"  
  
-"El me pidió que... ya sabes que"  
  
-"AHHH... y ¿qué le dijiste?"  
  
-"Que... s.. s... sí."  
  
Lily la abrazó.  
  
Sabía que Black no tenía compromisos serios. Así que no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su mejor amiga.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Lily no se acostumbraba a ver a Kate con Marina pero bueno. La relación de James, Clauh y Lily cada vez mejoraba más.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas, un mes, cuando faltaban una semana exactamente para la competencia los magos, Lily regresaba de la biblioteca y vió a Sandy y Sirius peleando.  
  
-" ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO A MI?"  
  
-"Cuantas veces debo decirte que no estaba haciendo nada malo"  
  
-"Sirius porque eres inventas tanto, deja de mentir"  
  
-"Si crees que estoy inventando piensa eso pues"  
  
-"ya lo que yo piense NO importa! ¡TERMINAMOS!"  
  
-"ESTÁ BIEN"  
  
Lily movió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parada como una estatua en la entrada de la vacía sala común.  
  
Lily subió al dormitorio de las chicas para encontrarse con Sandy  
  
-"¿qué sucede?"  
  
-"tu lo escuchaste todo"  
  
-"pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo?"  
  
Sandy le contó. Lily sabía que algún día pasaría lo que se temía. Eso que había pensado hace tiempo. Sirius nunca tenía compromisos serios. Pero Sandy no era de esas personas nostalgicas que se la pasaban llorando, Sandy se caracterizaba por ser una chica que tenía un orgullo que muchas envidiaban asi que Lily decidió irse.  
  
-"Sandy me voy, venía a buscar un libro importante".  
  
-"OK Lily. Que te vaya bien"  
  
Cuando Lily llegó a la biblioteca, James la miró y le dijo :  
  
-"¿ por que te tardaste tanto?"  
  
-"porque Black y Sandy rompieron"  
  
-"¿y qué?"  
  
-"Sandy me contaba lo que había pasado entre ellos"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo y se que no ha pasado nada interesante pero en el capitulo que viene es donde empiezan a pasar pequeñas novedades que aunque no lo he escrito tengo en mente alguna idea de lo que va a pasar. Así que de aquí me despido y claro...  
  
MUCHOS REVIEWS! Jajajaja Pero no me puedo ir sin adelantarles un poco del tercer cap : "Otra pelea y una broma" Sucederá una broma pesada ¿quiénes serán los culpables?  
  
Empieza la primera ronda de el concurso. Hogwarts vs. Escuela de Salem.  
  
Se verá la tabla de posiciones de las escuelas que han quedado eliminadas en el concurso.  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste y claro que no pueden faltar los reviews jaja Besos, Pao Bloom 


	3. Otra pelea y una broma pesada

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia, que aunque no pasa nada emocionante, nace una linda amistad entre dos personas.. (se puede decir que el comienzo de todo)  
  
Así que sin decir nada más les dejo el tercer cap... y claro *-* reviews *-*  
  
Por siempre Lily y James  
  
III CAPÍTULO : OTRA PELEA Y UNA BROMA PESADA  
  
Lily pensaba. No podía dormir. Quien podría dormir en momentos así. Quien podría pensar que en menos de 2 meses de entrar a su sexto curso en Hogwarts todo podría cambiar tan drásticamente.  
  
Primero que todo, estaba Kate, ¿qué mosco le pico?.  
  
Ahora su pelea con James. La verdad es que no eran muy amigos se podría decir que eran solo compañeros, pero igual, no le gustaba pelear por tonterías. En este caso no sabía si lo eran..  
  
***FlaShBaCk*****  
  
-"estaba escuchando lo que pasó" - dijo Lily  
  
-"¿y qué pasó?" - dijo James  
  
-"resulta que Sirius tenía en sus brazos un ramo de flores"  
  
-"¿y qué?. Las mujeres son inentendibles. Quieren que uno sea cariñoso, que uno sea caballero y cuando uno lo trata de demostrar está mal"  
  
-"resulta que decía en la tarjeta Para : Cristel De : Sirius. Te quiero mucho."  
  
-"Quizás era solo de amistad"  
  
-"Potter, se realista" - Lily se estaba enfureciendo  
  
-"Chicos, chicos" - decía Clauh que veía que la pelea se tornaba agresiva  
  
-"Que acto de caballerosidad" - dijo Lily sarcásticamente  
  
-"Guardatelo. Ahora en donde estabamos.." - dijo James  
  
***FiN deL FlAsHbAcK**  
  
Ahora Lily y James ni se hablaban, solo trabajaban porque Clauh estaba ahí  
  
-"Lily, Lily, Lily.." - llamó Railly desesperada  
  
Lily se levantó de la cama para ver que era lo que hacía a su amiga estar de esa forma  
  
-"¿qué pasa Rai?"  
  
-"Lily, apresurate. No lo podrás creer" - Railly tomó del brazo y bajaron juntas las escaleras. Justo ahí estaban Kate y Sandy peleando  
  
-"Esa era MI pluma"  
  
-"Tú me la regalaste" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Mentirosa, eres una ladrona"  
  
-"¡ESTÁS LOCA!" - y se agarraban a puños  
  
-"Rai, coge a Kate"  
  
Railly cogió a Kate y Lily a Sandy  
  
-"¡SUÉLTAME!" - gritaba Kate  
  
-"Sandy, cálmate"  
  
Luego de haber separado y esperado a que todas se calmaran, Kate se sacudió de Railly y salió por la Dama Gorda a encontrarse con Marina en el lago.  
  
-"¿qué te sucede Kat?" - dijo Marina viendo a Katie despelucadisíma  
  
-"Rosenfair la animal"  
  
-"Y pensar que eran tus amigas antes, que va"  
  
-"Bueno el pasado es el pasado. Ahora estoy contigo Mar"  
  
Fue una semana rapidísima, todo pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaban, el Gran Comedor se hallaba silencioso escuchando al profesor Dumbledore  
  
-"Es un gusto presencia esto, Millares de magos, compitiendo por el conocimiento. Ahora debemos empezar. Demos la bienvenida a Lily Evans, Clauh Lnedhy y James Potter por Hogwarts. Y a Clauren Wansi, Frank Forset y John Klarinn por Durmstrang  
  
Aplausos estallaron por el Gran Comedor dando paso a los 6 nerviosos estudiantes.  
  
Todo comenzó rápido, Dumbledore hacía preguntas, unas que ni siquiera la multitud sabía.  
  
Se notaba que James, Lily y Clauh estaban preparados.  
  
Hasta los Durmstrang estaban impresionados. Los Durmstrang le habían ganado a los de la escuela de Salem, que ya se hallaban en vuelta a los terrenos de su escuela.  
  
Los de Durmstrang habían eliminado a los de Salem (primeros eliminados), pero no había sido duro sacarlos de la competencia.  
  
-"¿Cuál es el contenido de una gota de poción de Unicornio?"  
  
-"5 milimetros de jugo de calabaza..."  
  
Cosas así preguntaban, los Durmstrang tenían su cara en estado de shock  
  
-"Y la última pregunta es....."  
  
Todo el comedor se miró atónito. Quien podría saber la respuesta a semejante pregunta, todos se miraron.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, James se adelantó y dijo una respuesta.  
  
Y para acabar..... ¡estuvo bien!  
  
No fue por gusto. Habían ganado.  
  
-"Y gana Hogwarts. Felicitaciones a Durmstrang que también le dieron muy bien. El premio para los de Hogwarts es una cena en "El Mago Famoso"".  
  
Todos se miraron estupefactos, ese era el restaurante más lujoso de Hogsmeade ¿cómo habría Hogwarts conseguido semejante premio?. No lo sabían, solo sabían que los 3 chicos iban a gozar de la mejor cena de su vida.  
  
Todos aplaudieron, de verdad que lo merecían, aprenderse todo eso no era cosa fácil.  
  
-"Bueno ahora todos a clases" - dijo Dumbledore  
  
-"Menos ustedes" - agregó refiriéndose a James, Lily y Clauh -"La cena es hoy, los quiero a los 3 en mi oficina a las 6:30 p.m. en punto. Ahora, pueden retirarse"  
  
Todo el día fue rápido y ahora estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes ya que habían salido temprano por la competencia.  
  
-"Creo que me voy a alistar" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Come el doble por mí" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"¡Qué delicia!" - dijo Railly  
  
Lily subió a vestirse  
  
****En Los DoRmiToriOs dE loS Chicos***  
  
-"Prongs, te felicito por lo del final" - dijo Remus mientras James se cambiaba  
  
-"Jajajajajaja, Clauh me lo repitió 10 000 veces antes de subir a la plataforma"  
  
-"Listo, nos vemos" - dijo James cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos  
  
-"Busquemos a Clauh" - dijo Lily que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras  
  
Fueron caminando hasta la sala común Hufflepuff y se encontraron con una chica  
  
-"¿Ustedes vienen a buscar a Clauh?"  
  
-"si"  
  
-"ella ya está en donde Dumbledore"  
  
Los dos fueron a donde Dumbledore y este no les dijo algo especial, Que tocaran un botón que el les había dado cuando quisieran regresar y que la pasaran bien.  
  
Fue instantáneo, Dumbledore pronunció unas palabras y se hallaban en un lujoso restaurante con cortinas rojas y una música de fondo.  
  
-"Bienvenidos a "El Mago Famoso", pueden pasar por aquí" - dijo el mesero llevándolos a una mesa para tres en un balcón.  
  
-"Me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño" - dijo Clauh  
  
Lily y James miraron para otros lados, se quedaron callados.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y ninguno decía una palabra  
  
-"Es hermoso" - murmuró Lily  
  
-"¿qué es hermoso?"- dijo James  
  
-"El firmamento"  
  
-"Mira .... " - dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
-"No dilo tú" - dijo James  
  
-"Nada importante"  
  
-"Para ti todo es importante o no Lily"  
  
-"James no vengo al mejor restaurante de Hogsmeade a pelear contigo"  
  
-"No he dicho nada"  
  
-"Sabes me parece que esto es una bobería, que tal si hacemos las pases" - dijo Lily  
  
-"¿me estás pidiendo perdón?" - dijo James  
  
-"si lo quieres poner así, sí"  
  
-"está bien Evans, parece que no eras tan fuerte como creía" - ante este comentario Lily le pegó un codazo a James  
  
-"auchi.. está bien, mejor me quedo callado"  
  
Llegó Clauh...  
  
Esa noche Lily y James había hecho las pases. Era como un borrón y cuenta nueva. Ahora se estaban conociendo y ya cada uno sabía todos los datos del otro  
  
Después de charlar durante mucho tiempo (que para variar se pasó volando) decidieron regresar.  
  
Esa noche Lily pudo dormir. Tenía otro amigo. Alguien más en quien contar. Quien podría pensar que el Señor Potter podría ser tan agradable.  
  
Como dicen por ahí, es mejor ver para creer. Esta vez Lily lo había comprobado por ella misma...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
FIN!!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!!  
  
Dejen reviews... en el siguiente capítulo todo es agradable... se arreglan todos y mucho mas pero.... ¿cuánto podrá durar?....  
  
Bueno esperen y descúbranlo por ustedes mismos  
  
*-* reviews con dudas, sugerencias... *-*  
  
besos 


	4. Bromas ¿quien será el responsable?

Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago solo por diversión..  
  
Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste Ah. y gracias a Lamister por el review, espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Por siempre Lily y James  
  
IV CAPÍTULO :  
  
Al día siguiente, el ambiente de estrés desapareció. Ahora Hogwarts tenía que esperar el ganador entre Beaxbatouns (N/A : no se si se escribe así) y la Escuela Wizards.  
  
-"El día de hoy, se unirán en las siguientes parejas : Black, Rosenfair. Pettigrew, Menders. Malfoy, Evans. Potter, Squarrol. Lupin, Candel." - dijo el profesor de Pociones  
  
Todos se unieron a sus parejas y empezaron a trabajar en la difícil poción.  
  
-"Black, Rosenfair. ¡no tanto polvo de dragón!. NO. Hay con ustedes es por gusto" - dijo rindiéndose el profesor y sentándose en su respectivo escritorio.  
  
Entonces Snape iba pasando por en frente del caldero de Sirius y Sandy cuando esta le echó más polvo de dragón al caldero.... eso hizo que la poción explotara llenándosele la cara a Snape de puntos negros.  
  
Sandy y Sirius se miraron, conteniendo la risa, y se chocaron las manos pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer miraron a otro lado.  
  
-"No eres tan mala después de todo Rosenfair"  
  
-"Sabes que Black..... tu tampoco"  
  
-"¿hacemos las pases?"  
  
-"está bien"  
  
**** En la noche.... en la sala común Griffindor****  
  
-"He venido porque mi amiga Carol de Ravenclaw dará la fiesta. Y tengo que entregar las invitaciones de la casa"  
  
Lily volvió la mirada a su libro, todos los años era igual.. la fiesta esa que hacían todos los años.. Lily nunca había ido... mejor dicho nunca la habían invitado.  
  
-"Evans, Lily"  
  
Una chica sacudió a Lily  
  
-"¿qué?"  
  
-"ve por tu invitación"  
  
-"¿qué hablas?"  
  
-"la fiesta. La invitación. Carol"  
  
Lily ya entendió y dejó su libro a un lado para recoger la invitación.  
  
Tomó su invitación, pasó por el libro y se fue a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente, esperaban al profesor de encantamientos como su primera clase del día...  
  
-"si, a mi también me invitaron" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"¿y a ti Railly?"  
  
-"No. Igual, si me hubieran invitado, yo hubiera faltado. Esto no va conmigo"  
  
-"Eso si... espero que no hayan invitado Slytherins"  
  
-"Disculpen la tardanza.... " - entró el profesor de encantamientos.  
  
Después de pasar todo el día dando clases, Lily regresaba del Gran Comedor..  
  
-"Evans...."  
  
Lily se volteó  
  
-"Ya sabes, ganó Wizards" - dijo James  
  
-"no sabía"  
  
-"La profesora McGonagall me dijo que te dijera que el encuentro con Wizards será en un mes"  
  
-"Está bien"  
  
-"Bueno me voy" - dijo James  
  
-"Adios"  
  
Lily siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, debía buscar un libro.  
  
Estaba medio vacía. Entonces Lily fue a conseguir su libro y cuando lo tenía se dispuso a leerlo en una mesa vacía..  
  
-"Evans"  
  
-"¿qué quieres?"  
  
La chica miró con desprecio a Lily  
  
-"Soy Cathrina ,la fan # 1 de James Potter y encargada oficial de su fan club. Venía a avisarte que no se te suba a la cabeza James Potter solo porque son compañeros no te emociones o las pagarás y no digas que no te avise"  
  
Cathrina se volteó y se fue dejando a Lily sola en la mesa vacía.  
  
////////****//////*****  
  
Faltaban 2 días para la fiesta y las chicas se hallaban en la sala común conversando :  
  
-"bueno Lily y Railly me tengo que ir" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"¿a dónde?"  
  
-"terminar mi ensayo de encantamientos"  
  
-"bueno, inspirate... jajaja. Adiós"  
  
-"Lily, ¿lista para la fiesta?" - dijo Railly cuando Sandy se fue.  
  
-"Ah.. no te he dicho. Remus y yo nos hemos algo amigos y se ha ofrecido en quedarse conmigo mientras los demás están en la fiesta."  
  
-"Bueno... ya tienes compañía"  
  
-"Si, jajajajaja"  
  
-"Bueno Rai tengo sueño... voy a dormir"  
  
Al día siguiente, todas se despertaron y fueron al Gran Comedor por su desayuno....  
  
-"Ya vienen" - dijo Marina  
  
-"Hola Lily, Sandy y Railly ¿cómo les ha ido hoy?"  
  
-"B...bien... supongo" - respondió Sandy extrañada de la cortesía de Kate y Marina  
  
-"Bueno Kate es hora de irnos" - dijo Marina dirigiéndose a otro lugar alejado.  
  
-"¿qué estarán tramando?"  
  
-"ya lo veremos"  
  
-"ACHÚ" - Railly empezó a estornudar  
  
-"¿qué te pasa Rai?"  
  
-"Algo... ACHÚ... en ... ACHÚ... mi comida o no..... ACHÚ... se"  
  
-"a la enfermería"  
  
Lily, Sandy y Railly salieron a la enfermería seguidas por las miradas de todos los estudiantes.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería les sorprendió ver a Clauh  
  
-"¿qué te pasó?"  
  
-"nada especial, una broma en la que he caído.... te hace una sensación horrible en la garganta" - dijo Clauh  
  
-"¿qué las trae aquí?" - dijo la enfermera interviniendo en la conversación  
  
-"Bueno solo un ataque de estornudos" - dijo Lily mirando a Railly que no dejaba de estornudar  
  
-"¿y a ustedes que les pasa?" - dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a Lily y a Sandy  
  
-"eh... nada. Solo acompañábamos a nuestra amiga"  
  
-"no... entonces fuera"  
  
Lily y Sandy se vieron obligadas a salir.  
  
-"Uff.. vendremos a ver a Rai después. Nos toca DCAO. " - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Esto es un poco extraño. Railly es buena con todos, ¿quién le habrá hecho la broma?"  
  
-"Si... Rai no tiene enemigos" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Solo a Snape, Malfoy y los demás Slytherins pero dudo que la mente les de cómo para hacer una broma así"  
  
-"A menos que la broma no fuera para ella"  
  
-"Quien sabe" - dijo Lily entrando al aula de DCAO.  
  
Todo el día fue rápido y ya era la noche.. Lily y Sandy fueron a la enfermería después de terminar sus deberes.  
  
Ya Clauh había salido de la enfermería.  
  
-"Alguien le lanzó una poción en forma de polvo que seguro que cuando la olió le afecto. Es una poción llamada randitus. Hace que la persona no deje de estornudar por 4 días. Pero gracias a que me la trajeron, el efecto de la poción habrá pasado para mañana en la mañana" - dijo la enfermera  
  
Lily y Sandy se fueron.  
  
-"Ya se me olvidaba que mañana era la fiesta"  
  
Al día siguiente todos estaban muy emocionados en el Gran Comedor.  
  
El día pasó rápido y ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor almorzando cuando Sandy dijo que tenía una sensación en la garganta que no le gustaba, le empezó a picar un poco así que mejor decidió ir a la enfermería.  
  
-"Lo mismo que tenía la señorita Clauh Lendhy, 2 días en la enfermería le harán falta"  
  
-"Bueno Sand creo que ahora si nos iremos porque tenemos Encantamientos" - dijo Lily, entonces Lily y Railly salieron de la enfermería.  
  
-"Está bien, Lily no podré ir a la fiesta"  
  
-"que lastima"  
  
-"igual no me importaba mucho" - dijo Sandy  
  
-"Adiós"  
  
Lily y Railly salieron y se fueron a Encantamientos. Dieron sus habituales clases y después se hallaban saliendo de su última clase del día.  
  
-"Lily me voy a encontrar con Remus en la biblioteca. Que te vaya bien en la fiesta"- dijo Railly saliendo por la dama gorda.  
  
Lily se arregló, nada exagerado.  
  
Lily bajó a la sala común y salió a la fiesta.  
  
Caminó y llegó hasta un joven que le pidió su invitación cortésmente y acto seguido le dio paso al lugar que estaba llenísimo. Lily miró a los alrededores y no vió a nadie conocido.. solo a James y a Sirius que estaban en una mesa .  
  
Claro que fue adonde ellos. Sin Sandy no tenía con quien sentarse.  
  
-"¿les molesta que me siente aquí?" - dijo Lily  
  
-"no, adelante"  
  
-"¿dónde está Peter?" - preguntó Lily  
  
-"por allá... en la barra de la comida"  
  
-"que raro" - dijo Lily  
  
Lily, James y Sirius empezaron a hablar  
  
-"Hola Sirius" - dijo Kate llegando a la mesa en donde estaban James, Lily y Sirius.  
  
-"Hola Kate" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"¿quieres bailar?"  
  
-"lo siento.. ella me lo pidió primero" - dijo Sirius señalando a una chica  
  
-"entiendo"  
  
-"en otra ocasión Kate"  
  
Kate se fue a bailar con otro chico que se lo pidió.  
  
Cambió el ritmo de la música y a Sirius le dieron ganas de bailar, entonces se paró y fue hacia la pista de baile. Y Lily fue hacia el baño...... y cuando iba a salir ya del baño sintió que alguien la jaló, se volteó y vió a ............  
  
Continuará  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Fin!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado..  
  
*-*reviews*-* plis!  
  
Hasta la proxima =)  
  
Pao B. 


End file.
